Master of Nightmares
by kennyd45
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome admit their feelings toward each other. Meanwhile, who is Mazutear, and what are his true intentions?
1. Impatience

The silver-haired half demon walked through the village, bored out of his mind. He had been waiting for a couple days now for Kagome to return from her time, and he was growing impatient. Inuyasha decided he was done waiting.

He was walking through the forest towards the Bone Eater's Well, thinking of what he would say when Kagome asked what he was doing there, and later when she got angry with him because of it. He didn't want to anger her, but he knew she would. She almost always did when he went to her time.

He jumped in the well, and came out five hundred years in the future. _I don't see what Kagome likes about this time so much. _Inuyasha thought to himself. _It's so loud and always smells like something's burning._

Rather than walking up to the door, Inuyasha jumped up to Kagome's window. When he peered inside, she wasn't there. _Well, guess I'm taking the door._

When he reached the door, he opened it and walked right in, startling Kagome's grandfather, who didn't recognize Inuyasha at first and tried using one of his 'spells' to dispel him. After he went on for a few minutes, Inuyasha said, "That works about as well as your sutras you put on the well all those years ago." Recognizing him finally, the old man said, "Inuyasha, what are you doing? Why would you scare an innocent old man like me?"

"I didn't. All I did was walk in." Inuyasha replied. "Anyway, where's Kagome?" "Kagome? Ah, yes, I believe she's with her friends at the mall." Kagome's grandpa told him. "What?" "Also, she told me that if you came," he continued, "to tell you that if you left the house, you would get more sits than you ever have, whatever that means."

Inuyasha gulped, knowing how quick Kagome could say 'sit.' Without another word to the man, Inuyasha walked into another room, not paying attention to where. He ended up in the kitchen, where Kagome's mother was cooking, with Sota doing the dishes.

As soon as he walked in, Sota looked over to him and said, "Inuyasha! When did you get here?" Kagome's mom looked over her shoulder, and said, "Oh, hello. Would you like something to eat?"

"Nah." he replied. Then he smelled the food, which smelled very similar to Kagome's cooking. "Actually, if you're offering, why not?" Kagome's mom snickered a little, knowing he was too proud to admit he wanted some.

She gave Inuyasha and Sota each a bento. Sota dried his hands off and sat down to eat it, while Inuyasha wolfed it down in one bite. After extensive chewing, he finally swallowed it, and asked, "When's Kagome gonna be back?"

"Actually, she should be back anytime." Kagome's mom replied. "Actually, she said to tell you-" "Yeah, I heard. I'm gonna get a bad sit." Inuyasha cut her off. "I would listen to her if just this once." she told him. "She said to just relax and not to worry."

_What?_ Inuyasha thought to himself. _She told her grandpa to threaten me, but told her mom to tell me to relax? Why's that? _"Are you okay?" the kind woman asked. Inuyasha, coming back to the real world, said,

"Oh, yeah. Thinking about something." he told her. As soon as he finished saying that, he heard the front door open and four people walk in. "Mom, I'm home!"


	2. She's Back

**Hey kennyd45 here sorry i didn't say anything in the last chapter. This is my 1st fanfic, so when u review, remember that. Wanna shout out to CityOfFallenAshes for writing awesome fanfics.**  
**Disclaimers: As much as i wish i did, i do not own Inuyasha, any characters, or anything else. they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi**

Kagome had brought her friends home, and Inuyasha didn't have his hat. He shushed Kagome's family, and jumped out the kitchen window. Barely a moment later, Kagome and the three girls he'd met before walked in, holding a bunch of plastic bags.

Inuyasha was watching through the window, trying to figure out what the bags were for. _As soon as one thing moves, it will be torn to shreds._ he thought to himself.

Kagome was pulling clothes out of her bags, showing her mom, when she saw Sota glance out the window. She looked over, but didn't see anything. "Sota, what is it?" she asked him. "Uh, nothing." he lied. "Thought I saw, uh, Buyo." Kagome gave him a penetrating look and told him, "You're not a very good liar Sota." She pointed to the cat, who was sitting on the counter. "He's right there."

She went over to the window, and looked left, right, and even up. As she was pulling her head back in, she glanced down and saw Inuyasha crouched and flattened against the wall there, looking up at her. When she did, he said, "Uh, hi?"

Kagome screamed and tried pulling her head back in so fast, she hit the back of it on the window frame. She hissed and immediately put her hand over it as Inuyasha hopped back over the window. "Are you alright?" he asked her, worry showing in his voice.

Suddenly, Kagome's friends all let out a long, high pitched, "Aww!" He turned around, startled. "What's with you?" he asked them. "It's so cute!" one of them said. "She hit her head and you rush to make sure she's alright!"

Kagome blushed, and said to Inuyasha, "Sorry, you scared me. What are you doing here?" Inuyasha looked at her for a minute, and said, "You know why I'm here. You took so long coming back so I came for you."

Kagome saw her friends all staring at Inuyasha in disbelief. "Don't worry." she assured them. "He does this a lot." They didn't hear her though, as they were all looking at his ears. Before Inuyasha could move out of the way, they tackled him and started rubbing them, asking him all sorts of questions about them.

Inuyasha, not wanting to hurt the girls for fear of what Kagome would do, sat there with the girls on top of him, giggling and still rubbing his ears. After a moment, he looked over to Kagome and said, "Help me!" She pulled one of them off, and the other two returned to their senses and stood up as well.

The girls then asked Kagome if Inuyasha's ears were real, impatient for answers. Kagome told them, "No, it's just part of is Halloween costume." Inuyasha butted in and said, "I don't know who or what this Halloween is, but don't try to tell me my ears are fake."

Kagome's friends started exploding with more questions when suddenly there was a knock at the door. _Oh, great._ Kagome thought with a sigh. _Who now?_

Kagome's mom went to get the door. A moment later, her and Hojo walked in. "Hey, Kagome! I was-" he stopped when he saw Inuyasha glaring at him. _Oh, no._ Yuka thought. _Hojo and Kagome's boyfriend in the same room. This will be bad._

"See you later Kagome!" she said, leaving. The other two did likewise, and Kagome was left with the two boys. She turned around and saw Sota still sitting there. "Do you mind?" Kagome asked him, and he immediately put his plate in the sink and went off somewhere.

"Kagome, who is this?" Hojo asked. Inuyasha just sat there, glaring. Hojo shifted his weight. "Hojo, this is Inuyasha. He-" Inuyasha cut her off, saying, "Hojo, is it? You smell like cough syrup, flowers, and girly perfume." His face turning red, Hojo replied, "I don't know about the perfume, but I'm here for those other reasons. I'd heard you had a cold, so I got you some medicine and some flowers to help you feel better." He held them out to show her.

Inuyasha walked over to him, and _ate_ the flowers. While he gagged and coughed, Kagome, with a horrified look on her face said, "Inuyasha, what are you _doing_?" "These wouldn't have helped, even if you had a cold." Inuyasha told her. "If you would have put them next to your bed, you would be up sneezing all night." "Why's that?" Hojo asked. "Because Kagome is _allergic_ to these kinds of flowers, idiot!" he said, getting angry.

_Since when was I allergic to flowers?_ Kagome thought. "Oh, yeah?" she challenged. Inuyasha scowled at her and said, "Yeah, you are. Why else are you always coughing and sneezing when we're around them?" "We'll see about that." Kagome said. She walked over to Hojo and smelled the remaining flower. She looked at Inuyasha and said, "See? I'm…I…_Achoo!_"

Inuyasha had his cocky smile, and he said, "What'd I tell ya? You're lucky I'm here." Hojo, curious as to who Inuyasha was, asked, "How did you know that?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, saying, "I tend to learn about something I spend _this_ much time with." Inuyasha hadn't even realized what he hinted at.

Hojo, a smile appearing on his face, said, "Oh. Sorry, I didn't know. If you're feeling all better, guess I'll see you later, Kagome." With that, he left in a hurry, his fear evident in how many things he ran into on his way out. Kagome just sighed.

"Kagome, who was that weirdo?" Inuyasha asked. "Just a guy from school." she told him, hoping he didn't drag the subject out. "What the hell was he doing bringing you flowers that you're allergic to?" "He didn't know I was allergic to them." "Then why was he bringing them over in the first place?" "Because he likes me, okay?" Kagome yelled, angry.

Inuyasha's anger started to grow, but it changed into something else, so he just hung his head down. _He likes her…_ he thought. _Would she prefer he have stayed and I left?_

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked him, forgetting she was angry at him. The only time she had ever seen Inuyasha look so sad was when Kikyo 'died.' "Nothing." he snapped at her. "Hey, you don't need to be rude." Kagome said. "I was trying to help."

"I said I'm fine!" Inuyasha scolded. "Fine, be that way!" Next thing Inuyasha knew, Kagome was stomping her way into her room. After a minute had passed, Inuyasha thought, _Guess I really made her mad this time._ It was his turn to sigh. _Guess I should go talk to her._

He walked up the stairs, but when he reached Kagome's door, it was locked. He snorted, angry. _Lock me out, will she?_ He thought about breaking the door down, but instead went outside and walked around the house, under Kagome's window, and with a simple hop, he was looking through it.

What he saw drove his temper away. Kagome had her face in her pillow. She might have been crying. He couldn't tell. _Kagome…_

He jumped down and went back to the door, catching a suspicious glance from Kagome's grandpa, who was trying to eat some rice with a little help from Buyo. When he reached the door, he gently knocked. "Kagome," he almost whispered, "let me in."

He stood there for a moment, until he heard the lock being undone. Kagome cracked her door and asked, "What is it?" "May I come in?" "No." "Why not?" "Because I'm angry with you." "I know. Just let me in."

She scowled at him, but opened the door the rest of the way and sat down on her bed. As Inuyasha entered, she pointed at the chair on the other side of the room, but he sat next to her on her bed. She didn't try to stop him.

They sat there for a moment, both thinking of what to say. Just as Kagome opened her mouth to say something, Inuyasha said, "Kagome, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm sorry." Kagome looked at him, amazed. _Did he just apologize?_ she wondered. Before she could answer herself, Inuyasha started to get up. "I understand if you're still mad."

Kagome grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to her bed. When Inuyasha looked over to her, she shook her head and grinned. "I don't know why I bother getting mad at you." she told him. "I can never stay that way." She looked over at him, but he wouldn't look her in the eye. "Sometimes I wonder how." he told her, putting his arm around her shoulders..

_Simple._ she thought. _It's because I love you._ Rather than tell him that, she said, "Me, too." Inuyasha's face looked even more depressed after she said that. She lifted his head up with her hand, and he looked her in the eye.

"Hey, don't look so sad." she told him with a smile. He didn't return it, but said, "Kagome, there's something I need to say. Will you hear me out?" "Of course." she told him, thinking, _Why's he acting so weird?_

He sighed. "Kagome, I-" It was Inuyasha that was cut off, as there was a knock on the door. "Kagome?" her mom called. "Phone for you. It's in the kitchen." "Who is it?" she called back. "He said his name was Hojo." "Can you tell him I'm busy?" "Sure." her mother said.

Kagome sighed. _Why can't he jump to conclusions like everyone else?_ she thought. "Now, what were you saying?" she asked Inuyasha. "Kagome," he started again, "I don't know how to say this," he said slowly, like he was on the spot, "so I'll just say it.

"I love you, Kagome." She gasped, again wondering if she was still asleep. Just to make sure, she lightly pinched herself with the hand Inuyasha couldn't see. She didn't wake up. She couldn't find her voice. _I must look like an idiot._ she thought after her face flushed red. _He just said that he loves me, and I'm sitting here staring at him._

"Kagome?" he asked, the worry evident in his voice. She blinked, her expression turning calm, and said, "Inuyasha, I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time, but I was scared you'd get mad, but I love you too.." They both beamed, just staring at each other's eyes for the longest time, when Inuyasha heard footsteps scurrying away.

He immediately jumped off the bed and grabbed whoever was running away from the door, only to pull Sota into Kagome's room. "Sota!" she exclaimed. "How long were you there?" Sota burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard, he could barely say, "Long enough!" He tried running away again, but Kagome grabbed the back of the collar of his shirt. He turned around, knowing he was going to get it.

Instead, Kagome glared at him and said, "Beat it." Sota ran off, his laughter long gone. She shut the door back, and was pulled backwards onto her bed. She barely had time to land before Inuyasha kissed her. _I could get used to this._ Kagome pleasantly thought to herself.

**Second chapter done ready for reviews XD i'll take criticism (good or bad) as well as any ideas u may or may not have**


	3. To The Village!

**Hey everybody I'm back with another chapter (obviously XD). I hope that anyone reading this is enjoying it (remember, its my FIRST fanfic, so it may be bad) cause I'm enjoying writing it :) anyway...usual disclaimers.**

Kagome woke up the next morning to a red sleeve around her waist. She followed it to find a sleeping Inuyasha. She turned her head back, thinking, _Oh yeah._

She had slept better and had the best dreams she had in years. She didn't remember her dreams, just a very happy feeling. And Inuyasha's smile. Not his sinister smile, but the one he rarely showed. Like the one he had the previous night.

She closed her eyes, trying to get back to sleep, when she heard Inuyasha inhale deeply. She turned to check if he was awake. He was, and she turned her entire body to face him. "Good morning." she said with a smile. He smiled back, saying, "Good morning to you too." "How did you sleep?" she asked him. "Better than in a long time."

Just then, Kagome's mom walked in, not knowing Inuyasha was still there. When she saw them, all of their faces flushed red. "Oh, I'm so sorry." she said, walking back out. "I didn't realize you were-" She never finished. Instead, she shut the door and walked off.

Kagome moved to get up, but Inuyasha pulled her back and kissed her. When he finally let her go, she thought, _Gosh, he's like a completely different person._

"Inuyasha, look away for a minute." she told him. The look on his face asked why, and she said, "I need to get dressed." He just sat there staring at her, a creepy smile on his face. She undressed anyway, grinning to herself. When she was dressed, she said, "Okay, let's go."

They went downstairs, both smelling a huge breakfast. _Kagome's mom cooks almost as good as she does._ he thought. He also smelled the rain outside.

When they walked into the kitchen, Inuyasha saw the most food he'd ever seen at once, to which Kagome said, "Mom, why did you cook so much? There's only five of us." "Inuyasha said you were going back through the well today, so I thought I'd make some for you to take with you." she replied.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Oh, are we?" "Not if you don't want to." he told her, hoping to save himself. _He's giving me a choice this time?_ "We'll talk about it later." she said, and grabbed a plate. As she mad her plate, Inuyasha wolfed down enough food to feed three people, then just sat there, hoping he didn't look awkward. "Inuyasha," Kagome said, "toast better with butter." "Maybe to you." Inuyasha said.

"You don't like butter?" Sota asked. "You're crazy." "Inuyasha, I didn't know you don't like butter." Kagome said. "You never asked." he said with a small grin. _That's true._ she thought.

While Kagome and her family ate breakfast, Inuyasha actually had a conversation with them (okay, so it was more like a game of 20 Questions directed at him). Eventually, they all finished, and Kagome pulled Inuyasha back into her room.

"So, Inuyasha, do you want to go back to the Feudal Era?" she asked him. Inuyasha blushed. "That was the reason I came, but once I got here, I'd completely forgotten about it." he said. "But you still haven't answered my question. Do you want to go back or not?" she asked him.

"I would prefer to, yes, because of tonight." he replied. "Why?" Kagome asked. "What's tonight?" Inuyasha, irritated, said, "Didn't you see the moon last night?" "Oh, right." She had completely forgotten that there was a new moon tonight. "What would your family think if they saw my human form?" he asked. "Well, they already know everything else about you." she said. "But if you want to, then let's go."

Kagome grabbed her backpack, and they were ready to go. When they got to the stairs, Kagome yelled, "Mom, Sota, Grandpa, I'm going!" "Wait!" her mom yelled back. She handed Kagome some boxes with the rest of breakfast in it. "I know it won't be warm when you eat it, but…." she said. "Thanks mom. Bye!" Kagome replied with a quick hug.

When they came out of the well in the Feudal Era, Shippo was there waiting for them. He excitedly ran to Kagome when he saw her. "Kagome! I was so worried!" he told her. "Shippo! Why were you worried?" she asked. "I saw Inuyasha jump in the well yesterday looking angry, so I guessed that he was going to get you. When he didn't come back, I was afraid that something went wrong."

"There's nothing to worry about." she told him. He looked over to Inuyasha and asked, "Inuyasha, what took you so long? Did you sleep with Kagome or something?" Inuyasha cleared his throat and Kagome blushed. "No way." he said, blushing, not knowing what to feel. Instead, they all just stood there, looking at each others' red faces.

Inuyasha cleared his throat again and said, "Let's get going, shall we?" "Yes, we should." Kagome said. "Hey, wait!" Shippo exclaimed. "You guys didn't really sleep together, did you?" Inuyasha gave him a terrifying glare and said, "Let's not ask too many questions or have too loud a mouth."

"Where are Miroku and Sango?" Kagome asked while they were in the forest. "While you were away," Inuyasha answered, "they moved into the Demon Slayers' Village, saying they were going to train a new group of demon slayers and monks." "We should go visit them." Kagome suggested.

Carrying Kagome and Shippo on his back, Inuyasha reached the Demon Slayers' Village in less than an hour. When they got there, the wall surrounding the village looked even worse than the last time Kagome had seen it. "Be on your guard." Inuyasha told them. "It smells like hundreds of demons were here."

The sight inside was even worse.

**Yeah, i know, short chapter but hopefully by time ur done reading this I'll have the next chapter up. Anyway, reviews would be appreciated and I'm still accepting any ideas u guys may or may not have**


	4. Tradgedy & A New Enemy

**Hey everyone told you I'd have this chapter up soon :) Disclaimers. Not quite sure if anyone's reading this...but I'll keep it goin' until it's done. Warning: this chapter's pretty short. Enjoy!**

Inuyasha had to cover his nose with the sleeve of his Robe of the Fire Rat. The smell of death and blood was too strong.

There were dead demon slayers everywhere. But not a single demon corpse. _What the hell happened here?_ Inuyasha wondered. "Inuyasha, look." Kagome said, pointing to the only remaining hut. "Maybe someone survived." Of course, she was thinking of Sango and Miroku.

They walked over to it. It seemed empty, until Kagome knocked on the doorway. Inuyasha heard footsteps, and put one hand on his Tetsusaiga, ready for anything. Except for who really was inside.

Sango appeared in the doorway, her own sword drawn. When she realized it was her friends, she almost cried with relief. "You guys!" she shouted. "Sango!" Kagome shouted back, and they quickly hugged. "You're okay!"

"What about Miroku?" Shippo asked. Sango's eyes filled with tears, and so did Shippo's. "Don't tell me…" "He's alive." Sango said, relieving everyone. "But barely." Sango showed them inside, and Miroku was asleep, looking pained.

"What happened here?" Inuyasha asked. "And what happened to all the demons? Did _all_ of them escape?" "Yes." Sango answered. "The demon that did this got away." "Wait, _demon_, as in one?" Inuyasha asked. She nodded, to which he said, "It smells like there were a lot more than one."

"That might be because he could multiply himself." Sango told them. Kagome and Shippo gasped, and Inuyasha's eyes actually widened. "It was two days ago." Sango started. "We were all training, as there weren't any villages asking us for help. When suddenly the gate guard let in a man in a black robe, his face covered by the hood.

"As soon as he entered the village, he closed the gate and grabbed the nearest villager. Next thing we knew, the villager's legs were in one place, his torso and head in another. We all rushed the demon, ready to kill him, when another one of him walked out from behind him, then another, and by time we got to him, there were ten of him. They started killing everyone, until one of ours killed one of him. All the copies seemed to wince in pain, and before any of us could do anything, all nine of them were tearing our slayer apart, limb by limb, throwing them in all directions."

Sango had to wait for the tears to stop and for her throat to unclog before she could continue. "Then, there were suddenly hundreds of him. We were outmatched three to one. They didn't have a chance." She had to stop again. "Then Miroku, he started throwing his sacred sutras everywhere and purified all of them. Except for the original. Miroku rushed him, but before he could attack, he was suddenly on the ground having a seizure. Just before he left, he told me his name." "What was it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Mazutear." Sango replied.

**What do you guys think of Mazutear? i thought he sounded pretty wicked when i thought him up. Reviews would be awesome (and you would be to if u reviewed) still accepting ideas and criticism, good or bad.**


	5. What To Do?

**hey guys and girls i'm back :) i'm happy that u guys like the story so far. just want to shout out to yulie1022 and CityOfFallenAshes, my only 2 reviewers so far...anyway, disclaimers. Enjoy Chapter 5!**

"We should get Miroku to Kaede's village." Kagome said. "She might know what to do for him." "Let's do it." Inuyasha said. "Sango, where's Kirara?" As he finished his question, the two-tailed cat demon came scurrying in in her small form.

"Kirara," Inuyasha said, "can you carry Kagome and the others for me while I carry Miroku?" Kirara mewed, ran outside, transformed, and gave them a _whenever you're ready_ look.

Inuyasha gently picked up Miroku and put him on his back the same way Kagome would ride. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo climbed on Kirara's back, and they were off, Inuyasha right behind them.

"So what happened to him?" Inuyasha asked while running. "I don't know." Sango answered. "He was running at Mazutear, then he was suddenly on the ground. I know Mazutear did it, because he was laughing before he disappeared."

"What do you mean, he disappeared?" Kagome asked. Sango took a deep breath. "He was standing there, then he just faded away. Like he was a ghost." "So let me get the details right." Inuyasha said. "This guy, Mazutear, loves to kill, can duplicate himself until he has an army, he can just look at people and make them have a seizure, _and_ he can teleport?" "That's about it." Sango said. "Well, at least he can't shape shift." he replied, thinking of Naraku. _Good riddance._

After a few more minutes of silent travel, except for an occasional groan from Miroku, they reached Kaede's village. All of the villagers turned their heads when they saw Inuyasha carrying his unconscious friend.

When they got to Kaede's hut, Inuyasha just walked in, much to the surprise of Kagome and Sango. They followed him shortly after, only to discover that the hut was empty. Inuyasha set Miroku down, found the nearest villager, grabbed him by the collar of his kimono, and asked, "Where's Kaede?"

"Inuyasha, let go of him!" Kagome shouted, running to him. Inuyasha let go, and said, "I'm only asking you one more time. Where is Kaede?" The villager, trembling all over, replied, "There was a nearby village that asked for her help. She said she'd be back tomorrow."

"Damn it!" "Calm down, Inuyasha." Kagome told him. "How about I go gather some healing herbs?" "No way!" he told her. "There's no way I'm letting you go anywhere by yourself with Mazutear still alive."

"Inuyasha, please?" she asked. Her 'please' surprised him, and something in him couldn't tell her no because of it. "Fine." he said. "But if you get into trouble, just scream or something."

So Kagome left, and Sango sat down next to Miroku. "Inuyasha, what do we do?" she asked him, her eyes full of tears again. "Uh, I don't know." he slowly answered. "Why are you asking _me_?" "Because you always seem to have some kind of plan." she told him. Shippo crawled onto Sango's lap. "She's right, you know." he piped in. "Besides, if _we_ come up with a plan, your temper explodes anyway."

While Inuyasha and Shippo were arguing, Kagome was walking through the Forest of Inuyasha, looking for any kind of herb that might help Miroku. _Gee, Inuyasha sure has changed._ she thought. _At first he was going to kill me, and now he's telling me he loves me._

As Kagome was blushing, an arrow flew right by her, lodging itself in the tree right behind her. She turned her head to see who it came from, and gasped when she saw. Standing there, knocking another arrow, was Kikyo.

**Short chapter :P i know. still open to criticism and ideas! reviews would be nice too!**


	6. The Haunting Past & A Promising Future

**kennyd45's already back :) this story's comin' pretty easy to me (surprisingly enough XD) Kikyo fans beware! (I'm not one of them) anyway, disclaimers and here's chapter 6**

Kagome gasped. _What's Kikyo doing here?_ she wondered. _And why is she shooting arrows at me?_

"Kikyo, what are you doing?" Kagome asked her. Kikyo replied, "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm sending you to Hell so you won't distract Inuyasha from what he really wants." "What do you mean, 'what he really wants?'" Kagome asked.

"You have been around Inuyasha too much." Kikyo told her. "Now he thinks he's in love with you. Which is ridiculous. How _could_ he love you?" She let her words settle in, and Kagome almost cried. _Is she right? Did Inuyasha really mean what he said?_

Kikyo laughed at the look on Kagome's face. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Are you just now realizing the truth of my words? You were there when he said he wanted to go to Hell with me. After I kill you, there won't be any reason for him not to."

Kikyo shot another arrow, but Kagome moved just in time, the arrow only gashing her left arm before it landed in the tree next to the other one. Kagome put her hand on the cut, hoping it would relieve some of the pain. It didn't.

"It will only hurt more if you struggle." Kikyo coldly said. She released the arrow, and Kagome tensed before closing her eyes. _Inuyasha,_ she thought, _I'm sorry._ She waited to feel the arrow. It never came. Kagome slowly opened one eye to see what happened.

Inuyasha was holding the arrow in his hand, a look of pure hatred on his face. "Kikyo," he said between clenched teeth, "what the hell are you doing?" "Inuyasha!" she called out. "It's a good thing you're here. I told Kagome that I still wanted you, and she tried to kill me, saying something about you being all hers."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he turned to look at Kagome. "Kagome, is that true?" "Well, I, uh," Kagome stuttered. She sighed. "Yes." _What's the use? He wouldn't believe me…_

His eyes had their hatred back. "Kagome," he said in the scariest voice she'd ever heard, "don't you ever, ever, lie to me again." He turned back to face Kikyo. "Kikyo, there are two reasons I know you're lying." he told her.

"Oh, really?" Kikyo asked, shocked. "What are they?" "One: Kagome doesn't have anything to attack you with. She left her bow in the village." Kagome looked around, realizing she didn't have her bow with her. "Secondly: Kagome would never do anything like that."

Kagome gasped. _He's defending me…from Kikyo?_ "You tried to hurt Kagome." Inuyasha told her. "Inuyasha, I just-" Kikyo started, but Inuyasha cut her off. "Anyone who tries to hurt Kagome is my enemy." "Inuyasha-" Kagome tried to stop him, but she was also cut off. "And I always cut my enemies down!" he finished, stabbing his claws into the palm of his hand.

"So you're going to kill me?" Kikyo asked, unfazed by his anger. "The one you promised to protect, no matter what?" "We both know I was unconscious when I said that. Besides, I said that to Kagome." he told her. The pain in his eyes was very evident. "I'm sorry, Kikyo. I didn't want it to end like this." He raised his hand.

"_Blades of Blood!_"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TAKE THAT! sorry, but i don't like her (in case u didn't believe me before) open to reviews, ideas, and criticism (good or bad)**


	7. Nightmare Powder?

**hey everyone got bored so i made the 7th installment in the story. like i said, it's comin pretty easy to me. disclaimers. enjoy!**

The Blades of Blood entered Kikyo's body, cutting her in many places. Inuyasha gave her a look of pure rage and said, "I'll give you one chance to leave right now. If I ever see you near Kagome again, I'll put that clay head of yours in an oven." With longing and pain in her eyes, Kikyo fled into the forest.

"Inuyasha, you-" Kagome tried to say, but Inuyasha cut her off yet again. "Kagome," he said, walking over to her, "are you alright? When I smelled your blood, I was worried."

He pulled her into a tight hug and said, "Don't do that to me again, Kagome." _He was worried about me?_ "Inuyasha, my arm's still bleeding." They both looked at it, and saw that it was gushing blood. Inuyasha pulled one of her handkerchiefs out of his kimono. "Here." he said, tearing a strip off of it. He used the strip to bandage Kagome's arm. "Kagome, what really happened?"

Kagome told him the truth, leaving out the 'he could never love you' part. When she finished, Inuyasha pulled her into another hug. "I'm sorry, Kagome. This is my fault." "Inuyasha, it's not your fault. I'm sorry, but the only person to blame is Kikyo." Kagome was afraid she'd hurt or anger Inuyasha with her words. Instead, he tilted her head up and kissed her.

They were like that for a couple seconds, until Sango came into the clearing. When she saw the two, she instantly turned around, smiling. Inuyasha and Kagome pulled apart, acting like nothing was wrong. "Hey, Sango." Kagome said. "Is something wrong?"

"No." she said, turning back around. "Inuyasha took off in such a hurry I was worried something happened. But you both seem okay." Then she noticed Kagome's bandaged arm. "What happened to you?"

"Arrow." Inuyasha told her. "Nothing serious as long as we keep it bandaged up." Kagome was lost in thought, mostly about Inuyasha. About him attacking Kikyo like that, about the two of them, and about possibilities between them. When she remembered where she was, she blushed at the thoughts.

"Kagome, what is it?" Sango asked her. "Nothing." Kagome replied. "Let's get going back to the village." Kagome stopped every now and then to grab an herb that she thought might help.

When they returned to the village, Kagome started brewing the herbs into a liquid. While she did, Inuyasha did this and that to help her out while Sango and Shippo sat with Miroku, who let out an occasional moan, like he was having a nightmare.

Kagome finished the tea, and Sango managed to get it down Miroku's throat without drowning him. Hours passed, and nothing happened. Not until Kaede returned to her hut.

She almost fell down she was so startled to have a full house. "What are ye all doing here?" she asked. She looked over at Miroku and asked, "What happened to him?" "We're not sure." Sango answered. "A demon known as Mazutear attacked, and did something to him." "Mazutear, ye say?" Kaede asked. "I've never heard that name before. Are you sure it wasn't Mazuki?" "No, I'm sure he said Mazutear."

Inuyasha looked out the window, towards the sunset. _Only a few minutes left…_ he thought. He was looking over at Kagome when they all heard the explosion, then the screaming villagers. "Quick, give this to the monk!" Kaede handed Sango a red liquid in a glass vial. Sango poured what little bit there was into Miroku's mouth.

Miroku woke up shortly after, but he was disoriented, speaking gibberish. A man in a black cloak with his hood up appeared a few feet from Kaede's hut, with Inuyasha in the doorway.

"So, you're Mazutear?" Inuyasha asked, drawing the Tetsusaiga. "There it is." Mazutear said in his low, evil voice. "The sword that can kill a hundred lives in a single stroke. Give it to me and I might spare this village."

Inuyasha laughed. "Right." he said. "I'm just gonna give you my sword. Not that you'd be able to touch it anyway." "You're wrong." Mazutear told him. "The barrier doesn't stop half demons from grabbing the blade."

Everyone else gasped. Inuyasha's sneer just grew. "Guess this'll be easier than I thought." He rushed Mazutear, and Miroku yelled, "Inuyasha, don't!" But it was too late.

Mazutear threw some kind of powder at Inuyasha's face. He instantly fell to the ground and started having a seizure. Kagome ran to him, screaming his name. Mazutear laughed, and started to fade away. "My Nightmare Powder will soon claim his life. Then I will come to claim my sword." He laughed some more, then he was gone.

Inuyasha, even with Kagome holding his shoulders and calling his name, was still twitching all over, his eyes rolling back.

**what d'ya think? Mazutear's a pretty sinister guy, eh? waitin' for reviews...or ideas from u...anyway, catch ya later**


	8. The Only Way

**Morning, everyone (that's near MY timezone, anyway XD) figured i'd upload another chapter or two. btw, not that it has anything to do with any of you, but today's my brother's birthday (today also marks one year since i've seen him in person :P) just want to shout out to him: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYLE! also want to shout out to CityOfFallenAshes again for reviewing. but enough of me. here's what you're here to read.**

Inuyasha woke up. There was no one else in the hut, but it smelled strongly of smoke. _Wait, smoke?_ Inuyasha thought. _What's happening?_ He suddenly realized he was a human.

He went outside to see the village burning around him. He looked around in horror, trying to figure out what was going on, when suddenly he saw a lone figure standing in the village center.

He ran over to it to find out it was Kagome. "Kagome, what are you doing here?" he yelled over the flames. "We need to get out!" But Kagome looked at him with evil eyes, and put a knife in his heart. He fell to his knees, and asked, "Kagome, why?:

"You're a fool, Inuyasha." she told him. "You didn't actually think I loved you, did you?" Inuyasha couldn't believe what was happening. "Kagome," he said weakly, "snap out of it." "Out of what?" Kagome asked. "You almost sound like you think I'm being controlled." She laughed, and said, "Goodbye, Inuyasha." Then everything went black.

* * *

Inuyasha moaned, and Kagome grabbed his hand. "Mazutear called it 'Nightmare Powder,' right?" she asked Kaede. "Do you know anything about it?" "Aye." Kaede answered. "I've heard of it. For the longest time, everyone believed there was no cure. There is one, but it's almost impossible to find."

"What is it?" Miroku asked. Kaede told him, "Ye would need to get a mixture of Unicorn and Dragon blood." Everyone gasped, knowing it was virtually impossible to get either one. "Then it must be purified by a very powerful priest or priestess."

Inuyasha moaned some more, obviously in pain. "You gave Miroku some." Kagome pointed out. "Don't you have any more?" "Nay. I'm sorry, but that was the only bit I had." An extended silence followed, broken only by Inuyasha's uneven breathing.

Kagome stood up. "I'm going to go find some." Everyone looked at her, and Shippo gasped. "Kagome," Sango said, "do you realize how dangerous that is? Even if we find a Unicorn and a Dragon, getting they won't be very happy about you wanting their blood. Both creatures know how sacred it is."

"I don't care." she said. "Inuyasha would do the same for me. He's always saving me, and I haven't done anything in return." Tears ran down her face. "I won't just sit here and let him die." "I'll come with you!" Shippo piped in. "Inuyasha and I may not get along, but I don't want him dead either." "Shippo…" she said, even more tears coming.

"I'll come too." Sango told her. Miroku stood up, saying, "What, do you think _we'd_ stay and let him die?" Even Kirara, in her small form, snuggled on Kagome's arm and mewed. "You guys…" she said, too choked up to say much else. "Thank you."

"There's only one problem." Sango told them. "Kirara can't carry all of us. One of us will have to stay with Inuyasha." Everyone looked at Kagome. "What?" she asked. "I can't sit here and do nothing!" "I'm not saying that." Sango replied. "I'm saying someone needs to stay and make sure he's okay. If by any way he could hear you, he would fight the nightmares harder so he could see you again."

_She's right._ Kagome thought. _Out of all of us, he would want me by his side._ "Okay." she managed to tell them. "But please hurry." "No time will be wasted." Miroku assured her. "Sango, Shippo, Kirara, let's go." Then they set off.

Kagome kneeled by Inuyasha and grabbed his hand. _Please, you have to make it, Inuyasha._ she thought. _I love you._

**Nightmare Powder's pretty crazy, huh? i know the cure for it's kinda lame, but i couldn't think of anything else. review, criticize, submit your ideas, whatever...just let me know if there's something you don't enjoy (besides the nightmares, of course XD)**


	9. Awakening

**hey everyone back again. wanna shout out to Jean456 for reviewing. Also, sorry for the chapters being so short. I'll try to make them longer but i'm not makin' promises (warning: this is a short one) :) usual disclaimers anyway enjoy the 9nth installment!**

It was broad daylight, but Inuyasha was still human. _Why?_ he wondered. _This shouldn't be happening._

He was on the slope of a mountain, next to a cliff. _How did I get here? The last thing I remember, I was…hmm. I don't remember._

He kept walking, hoping to find out where he was. He just remembered bits and pieces of what happened, but none of it seemed real. He felt like he'd been walking for hours, but he knew that wasn't possible. Even though he didn't know how, he'd just got there. Even if it did look like he'd walked up the mountain…

He was walking up a small slope when he saw Kagome's head. He beamed and ran up the slope, calling her name. When he got to the top, he felt his stomach in his throat. Standing behind her, holding her by the back of the neck, was Mazutear.

"You bastard, let go of her!" Inuyasha yelled, running towards them. "Stop or she dies!" Mazutear yelled. Inuyasha immediately stopped. "Now that I have your attention, our chat can begin. I have something you want, you have something I want." His gaze drifted down towards the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha followed his gaze, and put one hand on the hilt of the sword. "Inuyasha, no!" Kagome yelled. "Don't listen to him!"

"Give me the sword, or the girl dies." Mazutear told him. "Look at it this way: your sword or your woman?" Inuyasha, feeling more helpless than he ever had, said, "I'll give you the sword. Just let her go." Mazutear sneered. "The sword first."

Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusaiga, sheath and all, out of his sash. "Let her go." "Slide the sword over to me." "Inuyasha, NO!"

Inuyasha slid the sword over to him. Not taking his hand off of Kagome, he picked it up and drew it. The sword transformed for him. "You fool." Mazutear said. "Say goodbye to your love."

"NOOO!" he yelled as the Tetsusaiga went through Kagome's chest. Blood sprayed everywhere. Kagome gasped as the life left her eyes. Mazutear laughed and faded away. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome as she hit the ground.

She was barely rasping for breath, blood pouring from her chest. "Kagome, no!" Inuyasha yelled, tears feely falling from his face. "Kagome, I'm sorry! I couldn't protect you!" "Inuyasha…" she said weakly. "It's…not your…fault…" "Save your strength. You can't die on me!" "I'm sorry…Inu…yasha…"

She went completely limp. She wasn't breathing. Inuyasha but his ear to her chest. Her heart wasn't beating. He looked to the sky as his cry echoed all throughout the mountain. "KAGOME!"

* * *

It was dark in the hut, with a single candle casting ghostly shadows on the walls. Even through the darkness, Kagome could see the tears falling down Inuyasha's face. Then he spoke a single word: "Kagome…"

Kagome picked grabbed his hand again and said, "Inuyasha, can you hear me?" Nothing. "If you can, listen to me. The others are trying to find a way to wake you up. They should be back anytime. I'm here if you need me, Inuyasha."

"Kagome…I…" Then he was silent again, tears still falling from his face. The sight caused Kagome to cry. "Are ye alright?" Kaede asked when Kagome started crying. "I'll be fine." she answered. "As long as Miroku and Sango get back soon."

There was only a couple hours until dawn. _When the sun comes up Inuyasha will get his demonic power back. Maybe he'll be able to fight the nightmares better._

The final hours of darkness passed, and the sun started rising. But Inuyasha was still a human. _Why?_ Kagome thought as the sun shone right on Inuyasha. _Why's he still human?_ Kaede sighed. "I feared this would happen."

"What are you talking about, Kaede?" Kagome asked her. "Nightmare Powder is extremely dangerous." she replied. "Not only does it cause seizures and nightmares, but in half demons, it can mess up the transformation of their human form. It could reverse as soon as he wakes up. Maybe hours later. It could even be permanent."

Kagome was imagining Inuyasha spending the rest of his life as a human. _He wouldn't be happy about that._ While Kagome was wondering what it would be like, Sango rushed in, with Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara behind her. Sango held up the vial full of blood.

"Got it." Sango said. "That was quick." Kaede said. "How did ye manage to so easily get a hold of it?" "The Unicorn part was easy." Miroku replied. "We found one dying in a forest. We told her our intentions, and she was happy to help the world one last time." "And the Dragon?" Kagome asked. It was Shippo that answered. "We found Ryuukotsei's corpse, and lucky for us, there was a little bit of blood in his head."

Sango handed the vial to Kagome, who took the stopper off and went to pour it into Inuyasha's mouth when Kaede stopped her. "Wait." she said. "What, Kaede?" Kagome asked. "Ye must purify it first."

Kagome focused all her senses to the vial, hoping to purify it. Nothing happened. "I can't." Kagome whispered, tears blurring her vision. "Yes ye can." Kaede said. "Remember who it's for."

Kagome took a deep breath, focused on the vial, and thought of Inuyasha. _I want to help him…_ she thought.

Suddenly, the liquid started glowing, then it stopped. It didn't look any different, but Kagome could sense that something was different about it. She looked over to Kaede, who nodded her head. Kagome slowly poured the liquid into Inuyasha's mouth, tilting his head back to help him swallow it.

* * *

Inuyasha was fighting off demons in his human form, swinging the Tetsusaiga in every direction. His friends were behind him, probably dead. _I can't keep going…_ he thought as he fell to one knee. Just as the demons closed in to finish him, there was an extremely bright light, and they faded away. _What's going on?_ he wondered. Kagome started breathing again. He looked over at her in surprise, then ran to her. She looked up at him and said, "Inuyasha, come back to me." "Kagome? What d'ya mean?" he asked her. She smiled, and told him, "Time to wake up."

Before he could ask what she meant, his entire vision went white. When he could see again, he was in a hut, looking up at everybody's worried faces. He tried asking what happened, but slurred something even he couldn't understand, feeling nauseous.

"Inuyasha!" everyone cried simultaneously. "You're alive!" Shippo added. Inuyasha quickly sat up, looked over at Kagome, and kissed her. He didn't care that everyone was there. The nightmares showed him how important she was to him. When they pulled apart, Inuyasha pulled her into a crushing embrace. "Kagome." he said softly, able to speak. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Everyone stared at him, and his face went a little red. "What do you mean, that _I'm_ okay?" Kagome asked him. "We were afraid you were going to die!" Sango cleared her throat and said, "Do you want me to tell him, or do you want to, Kagome?" Kagome remembered no one had told Inuyasha he was still a human.

"Tell me what?" Inuyasha asked, irritated. "I don't care who, someone just tell me!" "Inuyasha," Kagome started, "you're going to freak out, and probably be angry." "Damn it, just tell me!" He was tired of everyone looking at him like he had two heads or something.

Kagome pulled a mirror out of her backpack and held it up to Inuyasha. When he saw his reflection, his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "What the HELL?" he shouted. "The Nightmare Powder, the stuff that Mazutear threw at you, messed you up more than we thought." "How long am I going to be like this?" Inuyasha asked, not knowing what emotion to feel. "We, well, that is, we don't know…" Kagome said.

Inuyasha sighed. "I can't believe I fell for such a simple trap." _He's taking this much better than I thought he would._ Kagome thought. _Maybe it's because he's human, his temper isn't as bad._

"Well, now what?" Inuyasha asked.

**sorry for the short chapter :( i'll try to make the rest longer. also, sorry about the crappy back story of Miroku and gang getting the blood i was more focused on trying to think up nightmares (i know, not something an author should do). Review with ur thoughts, good or bad criticism, and/or ur ideas. i'll try to incorporate them into the tale (if i like them, anyways XD) catch ya later!**


	10. Confessions & A 'Trip'

**happy 4th of July to everyone! boy has mine been awesome! Hardee's has some kind of thing going on that if u come in dressed as Spiderman, u get a free burger. go to my fb page ( . .3) to hear the whole story. find the pic of me holding a piece of paper and read my comment. enough of me though. ur here to read a story, not to hear me talk about myself. enjoy!**

"We need to come up with some sort of plan." Miroku said. "Yes." Sango agreed. "We can't let Mazutear live."

Kagome saw that Inuyasha wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. In fact, he was paying attention to everything _but_ what they were saying. "What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha looked at her as if he was trying to figure out who she was. "How am I supposed to know this isn't another nightmare?" he asked.

"I know it's hard to tell." Miroku told him. "Unfortunately, we don't have any way to prove to you that this is real." "There's one way." Inuyasha said. "Kagome, what did we do at your house?" Kagome's face flushed red, and Inuyasha said, "That's all I need. Yeah, this is real." "Oh!" Shippo exclaimed, "You mean when you two sle-" Inuyasha punched him on top of the head. "Remember what I said, Shippo." He didn't drag the subject any further.

"What _did_ you two do?" Sango asked. Both of their faces went deep red, and Sango said, "Whatever it was, you two sure get along better because of it."

"Anyway, I'm tired." Miroku said. "Traveling all through the night wore me out." Sango and Shippo agreed with him. "How about the three of us sleep a little while you two go bond or fight or something." With that, he laid down, and was asleep in seconds. Shippo and Sango did likewise.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, "walk with me." He got up, and Kagome followed. He headed towards the Forest of Inuyasha, with Kagome right beside him. Soon, they were in front of the Sacred Tree.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "This is where we first met." he told her. "Yeah, so?"

"Kagome, those nightmares had me more scared than I'd ever been in my life. You were in all of them." He saw Kagome start to get angry, and quickly added, "That's not why I was scared, honest." "Then what was it that scared you?" she asked, still a little offended. "It was what happened to you in them." Kagome calmed a little, and Inuyasha continued.

"I saw you die so many times." He had to stop for a second or he would start crying. _**Not**__ in front of Kagome._ he thought. Kagome noticed, and said, "Inuyasha, it's okay to cry. You were crying most of the time you were asleep." His face flushed again, but he continued.

"Anyway, I don't know why it took me until now, but I realized how important you are to me Kagome." This time, her face flushed, and her heart was racing. "Inuyasha-" "You may not know it, but if I lost you, I wouldn't have a reason to live." Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "Kagome, I love you and I want to marry you." He stopped for a second to take in a deep breath. "Kagome, will you marry me?"

Kagome's knees gave out from under her, and Inuyasha had to catch her from falling into the dirt. She looked up at him, tears pouring from her eyes. She finally managed to say, "Yes, Inuyasha. I will." They kissed, and nothing else mattered at that moment.

"What the hell are you _doing_ to her?" They pulled apart, and saw that Koga was standing there, jaw dropped. "Get your filthy hands off her!"

Inuyasha, deciding to show off his bride, slid his hand down to her butt, and squeezed. Kagome squealed and slapped his hand away, even though she secretly enjoyed it. "What are you doing?" she asked him with a laugh. "What?" Inuyasha asked. "You're mine now, right?"

Koga, fuming, yelled, "I will break every one of your fingers if you do that to my mate again!" "_Your_ mate?" Inuyasha asked with his cocky grin. "Sorry, you mangy wolf, but I just proposed to her." Koga calmed and had his own cocky grin. "I would say I feel sorry for you mutt, but I don't." "Why is that?" Inuyasha asked, his own anger skyrocketing. "Because," Koga replied, "getting rejected is never a good feeling."

A short (but awkward) silence followed, until Kagome said, "Actually, Koga, I said yes." Koga's eyes were so wide, Kagome thought it was something you'd see in a scary movie. Then a vein popped out of his forehead. "You mutt! What did you do to her?" Inuyasha, now cocky again, answered, "I asked her if she would marry me." Koga almost exploded. "Is it magic? Demonic powers? What? TELL ME!"

"He didn't do anything to me, Koga." Kagome told him. "I just love him is all." "Besides," Inuyasha added, "aren't you married anyway?" A light finally came on in Koga's head. "Does it matter?" he asked. "Just because I'm married doesn't mean I can't save someone from a bad marriage, and probably a bad divorce. What would your Kikyo girl think of you marrying Kagome?"

Kagome prepared for Inuyasha to explode, but instead, he said, "Like I care what that wench thinks." Both Koga and Kagome were shocked. _Did he just call Kikyo a wench?_ Kagome asked herself. Inuyasha squeezed her butt again.

"That's it!" Koga yelled, rushing Inuyasha. But even in his human form, Inuyasha wouldn't let anyone take Kagome, especially Koga. Inuyasha pulled his fist back, and Koga ran right into I punch to the face. He took a few steps back, nose bleeding. "Now," Inuyasha said, truly pissed off, "if you ever touch my wife again, I will rip both of your arms right off of your body, got it?"

" Why, you-" But before Koga could say anything else, Ayame showed up and asked, "Koga, what are you doing? Are you harassing these humans? Shame on you!" Before Koga could answer, he was being dragged by his ponytail. "I'm sorry if he was bad." she told the humans. "You are in for it, mister!" Then they were gone.

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha, but he was on the ground. "Inuyasha, are you alright?" Inuyasha's answer was rolling onto his back and showing her how hard he was laughing. Between laughs, he finally managed to say, "She, dragged, that creep, by his, stupid, smelly, ponytail!" Then he laughed some more, and Kagome giggled a little. "Let's get going, Inuyasha."

When Inuyasha could stand, they headed back to the village.

While Inuyasha and Kagome were walking back, hand in hand, Kagome was talking to herself in her head. _We're getting married! He really does love me!_ While she pictured how Inuyasha would look in a tuxedo, he stopped and picked something up off the ground.

He held a mushroom up to her. "You like mushrooms, Kagome?" he asked her. "Ew, no." she replied. "Help yourself." Inuyasha grinned, and ate it. Before they started walking again, he ate another. After he swallowed, he said, "These mushrooms taste kinda funny." "Then why did you eat a second one?" she asked. "Hmm…I don't know."

A few minutes later, he started acting weird. At first Kagome thought nothing of it, since he was just looking around. Then, he walked over to a tree and stopped in front of it. "What is it?" Kagome asked. He just stared at it. "Inuyasha?" He tapped the tree and pulled his hand back like it bit him. "If I poke the tree, ripples go through it. Watch." He poked it again, and nothing happened. "Did you see it?"

"Inuyasha, you're crazy." Kagome said with a smile. "Let's go." He didn't budge. He looked at her, and his eyes grew huge. "Whoa." was all he could say. "Inuyasha, you're scaring me." He stopped then and put his finger over her lips. "Shh!" he shushed her. "Did you hear that?" Getting irritated, Kagome said, "Inuyasha, I'm going back to the village with or without you." Of course, she didn't mean it.

He looked at her with fright. "NO!" he shouted. "Don't leave me here alone! These trees would eat me in a matter of seconds!" Kagome, now genuinely worried, said, "Inuyasha, what are you talking about?" He looked around some more, until a little snake crawled over his foot.

He look down at it with very wide eyes and screamed, "It's the evil death worm from the sixth dimension! Kill it Kagome!" "Inuyasha, it's just a puny little snake. You're not scared of snakes, are you?" she asked him. "Snake my ass! Watch!" Then he picked the snake up, ripped it in half, and _ate_ it!

"Oh, no! I ate the death worm! The poison will claim my life in less than an hour!" "Inuyasha," Kagome said, "what kind of mushrooms were those?" He wasn't listening. He was babbling about some kind of antidote from a witch at the bottom of a lake that wasn't there. Kagome found the mushrooms, and almost screamed when she realized they were hallucinogens. She looked over to him to see him taking his shirt off, getting ready to go swimming. "Inuyasha, sit." she told him. He screamed at the top of his lungs until his face hit the ground.

He got up and said, "Kagome, be careful! There's some kind of ninja wizard nearby that can slam our faces into the ground!" "Inuyasha, that was me." she told him. He snorted, saying, "Yeah, you're the ninja wizard." "Inuyasha, there is no ninja wizard. That was me using the enchanted beads around your neck." "What?" Inuyasha asked. "It's a _Cyclops_ ninja wizard? When does it end? SHOW YOURSELF, FREAK!"

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome yelled. He got back up and yelled, "Is that all you got? I can do this all day!" _Oh, really?_ Kagome thought. "Sit!" He hit the ground again, but didn't get back up. "Inuyasha?" she said. "Inuyasha!" she ran over to him and rolled him over. He opened his eyes. "Kagome, what happened?"

"You ate some kind of hallucinogenic mushroom. You really had me worried." she told him. He groaned. "I'm never eating mushrooms again."

**this was originally two chapters, but i decided to make it into one. what did ya think of Inuyasha on 'shrooms? review with ur thoughts/ideas! laters!**


	11. Attack on the Village

**back already :) still proud of myself on the free burger (it was delicious XD). i'm actually surprised at how many people are enjoying this story so far. rejoice, for chapter 11 is here!**

Hand in hand, Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to the village (well, Inuyasha more stumbled than walked) where they were welcomed by their friends, who had already awoken. _Were we gone that long?_ Kagome wondered. Sango was the first to ask, "Where were you two?" Inuyasha, acting like he suddenly remembered something he had to do, left with a red face. Kagome giggled, and after he left, replied, "We were just walking through the woods."

"Just walking through the woods?" Shippo asked. "When did Inuyasha decide he liked hiking?" "Well," Kagome answered, "he also proposed to me…" Everyone just looked at her in shock. With her face turning red, she asked, "What?"

As quick as they had been shocked, everyone burst into smiles and congratulations. Kagome just smiled, blushed, and thanked everyone. "To be honest," Sango told her, "I was wondering when something like this would happen." "Not me." Miroku said. He quickly added, "I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean it like that. I meant Inuyasha is so proud and stubborn that I didn't expect him to do something like _propose_ to you. Anyway, congratulations again, Kagome!"

A few minutes later, Inuyasha returned from his 'errand,' and everyone except Kagome gave him a look he knew he didn't enjoy. "What're you starin' at?" he asked them. "You got a problem?"

"To start, you're half-demon attitude doesn't work as good when you're human." Miroku told him. Inuyasha blushed, and Miroku continued, "Second, why did you leave just before Kagome told us the big news? You're not _embarrassed_, are you?" His face turning even deeper red, Inuyasha yelled, "Hell, no! I had to go get some water!" Sango snickered, and Inuyasha asked her, "You think I'm kidding? I just went through a very weird experience."

Kagome, remembering Inuyasha's trip, backed him up. "He's telling the truth. He ate some weird mushrooms." Sango's eyes widened, and she asked, "They weren't those funny colored mushrooms that cause hallucinations, were they?" Kagome just nodded, and Inuyasha looked down.

Miroku and Sango burst into laughter. Shippo, confused, asked, "What? What are hallucinations?" "Shippo," Kagome told him, "let's just say that they make you act like a crazy person for a little bit." The little fox snickered a little, imagining Inuyasha going nuts.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome burst out suddenly, making him jump. "What?" he asked, annoyed. "We should go to my time to tell my family about the engagement! What d'ya say? Please?" The last part sparked something in Inuyasha's mind. _Did she just ask me please?_

He went to say no, but instead said, "Sure." Kagome got excited, while Inuyasha thought, _Wait, what? No, I didn't mean to say that._

**Too late now.** Inuyasha looked around, trying to figure out who or what had said that. **You're not gonna look that stupid in front of our new family, are you?** _What the hell? Who are you?_ Nothing. "Hmm…"

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him. He looked to see everyone staring at him. He sat there for a moment, feeling like an idiot. **Well? She asked you a question.** "Uh, nothing." he told them. _I don't know who or what you are, but thank you._ **Idiot. I'm you!** _How can you be me if I'm me?_ **Every time you make a decision, you think about both sides of it from two different perspectives.** _Okay?_ **Do I have to explain everything? You're the side that thinks about what you do, while I'm the side that thinks about what you don't do.** _I'm going crazy._ **No, everyone has two inner voices.** _Am I the only one that hears both of mine?_ **Probably.** _Then I'm crazy._ **No you're not. You're a half-demon in a human body.** _Wait, do you know why?_ Nothing. _Do you know anything about me staying human?_ Still, nothing.

"Answer me, damn it!" he shouted. Kagome, looking hurt, said, "But, I'm the one that asked _you_ a question…" Inuyasha, returning to his senses, said, "I'm sorry, Kagome." Everyone looked shocked. When had Inuyasha apologized for anything? "I was talking to someone else." Kagome replied, "But, no one else was talking to you." "Yeah." he replied. "I was." "What?" "Nothing. What did you ask me?"

"I asked when you wanted to go back to my time." _Damn it. I forgot about that._ **Let's go now.** _No!_ "Okay!" Kagome said. Inuyasha saw the look of joy on her face, and thought, _I'll let this one slide._ **You mean I will.** _What?_

Together, Inuyasha and Kagome left the hut, leaving the others baffled. "Why do you think Inuyasha is acting so weird?" Sango asked. "It might be his human nature coming out." Miroku told her. "He's never been human this long before. His human side might be truly showing itself for the first time."

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard Kagome scream. In a flash, they were outside. What they saw was horrifying.

The village was burning. How they hadn't noticed, they had no clue. Dead villagers were everywhere, brutally killed by whatever attacked. They saw Kagome standing in the village center, looking up, terrified. They followed her gaze to see Mazutear floating above the chaos.

At Kagome's feet was Inuyasha, a sword stuck through his gut and emerging out his back. He just lay there, his hands at his wound. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, transformed, and Shippo ran over to them.

"What happened?" Sango asked. "He came out of nowhere, and he, and he-" Kagome said, pointing to Inuyasha, tears freely falling from her face. Suddenly, Mazutear was right behind Kagome. He grabbed her around the waist. She started screaming.

Mazutear just waved his hand, and everyone was thrown back. Inuyasha heard Kagome's screams. **Get up! Damn it, get up! NOW!** _I…can't…_ **Ya hear that? That's your wife calling for your help! Now, GO!**

Inuyasha started pulling the blade out of his stomach, grunting with pain the whole time. Mazutear just laughed, and started to fade away _with_ Kagome. As Inuyasha finished pulling the sword out, he ran towards Mazutear with it, drawing Tetsusaiga with the other. _Of course it wouldn't transform. The time I need it to most…_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, hand outstretched. Inuyasha threw Mazutear's sword to the side and reached his hand out, hoping to reach Kagome. _I'm not gonna make it…_ he thought.

He dove for them, barely making them out. His hand was inches from Kagome's. Just when it seemed like he would make it, he went through where they had been seconds ago, his face slamming the dirt.

_I'm too late. I couldn't protect her. It's my fault…_ **What happened doesn't matter. What does matter is what you're going to do about it.** _What can I do? He just faded away! Where do I even start? Where…?_ **South.** _What?_ **Go south. You'll find them.** _If you're lying to me, I will kill you._ **If it were possible. Now, go.**

Inuyasha pulled himself to his feet and started heading south. "Inuyasha, where are you going?" Shippo yelled after him. "The village is burning!" "You guys put out the fires." Inuyasha told them. "I'm going to get Kagome." "How do you plan on doing that?" Sango asked. Miroku added, "Did you find out where Mazutear is hiding and not tell us?"

"Sort of." Inuyasha said. "But your wounds!" Shippo exclaimed. "You're hurt!" "I'll be back. _With_ Kagome. I promise." Without another word or a single glance back, Inuyasha started going south.

**OOOOOOOOOOH, Mazutear's in trouble now! i'm already gettin' ideas for another fanfic...but don't worry. i'm gonna finish this one before i start another i promise. ready for ur reviews!**


	12. Cold Travels

**hey guys i'm back again. hope everyone had a good 4th of July. this is a pretty short chapter, but i'll prob have the next one up by time u finish this one tho. just want to remind everyone: FIRST fanfic. i know there's a lot of OOC spots in here. anyway, here's the next chapter!**

Inuyasha was walking through a snowy forest. Ignoring the fact that it shouldn't have been snowing, he thought, _How long have I been walking through this cold? I have to be getting close._ **No.** That had been routine; he would think about something, then his 'other' thought would occasionally give a one-word answer. _How about this-can I beat him?_ He kept walking through the snow, waiting for an answer.

_Well?_ **Duck.** Without hesitation, Inuyasha ducked down, barely dodging an arrow that would have gone through the back of his head. He turned around, trying to see where it had come from. **Left.** He threw his hand left and caught a different arrow. _What's happening?_ **Ambush. Behind and left.** He dodged two more, and took off in the direction he was facing. Before he knew it, he ran head-first into a yeti.

He looked up to its face. It looked back down and roared. **Run! **Inuyasha listened and ran around the yeti. He heard at least four yetis following him. _I can't run faster than a yeti in my human form! What do I do?_ Just then, he fell into a small hole in the ground. _Damn it!_ **Quiet. Wait.** He waited, and saw six yetis run past the hole.

He pulled himself out, and wondered, _Which way do I go?_ **Right.** He kept going, holding the thought of seeing Kagome again at the forefront of his mind. _I'm coming, Kagome. Just hang on…_

Meanwhile, back at the village, the fires had finally been extinguished. Only three huts had been beyond repair. While the villagers were busy repairing and building, Inuyasha's friends started the way he had gone.

"I wonder what made Inuyasha so sure about going this way?" Shippo wondered aloud. Sango told him she didn't know, and Miroku said, "Sometimes when a man has something he absolutely _must_ do, sometimes he naturally knows how to do it, even in situations like this." "You sure know a lot about how the human mind works." Sango told him. "Even if you may disagree, I _am_ a monk" he replied. "I do have _some_ wisdom to share."

From Kirara's back, they noticed snowflakes drop here and there. "Is that snow?" Shippo asked. "It shouldn't snow during this time of year!" Miroku and Sango nodded in agreement, and Kirara slowed down to get a better view of their surroundings.

After a few minutes, Sango pointed to a tree, asking, "What's that on the tree?" Upon inspection, they realized it was an arrow. In fact, there were several arrows in the nearby trees. "Do you think these were meant for Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "Only one way to find out." Miroku answered. They climbed back on Kirara, and continued through the forest.

Inuyasha saw the trees start to thin, but the snow had turned into a blizzard. Freezing and shaking, he ran to the edge of the tree line. He looked beyond, and gasped.

What he saw almost could have been called an 'ice fortress.' It was a very large castle covered in snow and ice, probably to help hide it. **Behold. Mazutear's castle, the place where Kagome is being held. Are you ready?** _I don't care if I'm ready or not. I'm going._ He started towards the castle, when suddenly he heard a laughter that could only belong to Mazutear. His voice echoing across the huge field separating them, he said, "Inuyasha! I've been expecting you. But this is as far as you go. Prepare to die."

Inuyasha heard the main gates opening, and saw a huge army start to pour out of it. Meanwhile, the others, not far behind, faintly heard the gate to a castle opening. "Let's hope we're not too late." Sango said.

**like i said, short. but the next chapter WILL be up shortly. also, i realized i've been using 'half-demon' instead of hanyou. this may make me look dumb (nothin new) but can anyone tell me how to pronounce hanyou (half-demon) and _hanyou_ (half-breed)? thanks:)**


	13. Monster

**chapter 13's already here! time to find out how sadistic Mazutear really is. enjoy!**

Kagome woke up to a gate opening and hundreds, if not thousands, of men running towards it. She opened her eyes, and saw that she was in some kind of dungeon. Then she started shivering. _Stupid skirt._ she thought. _Why can't you be warmer?_

She heard a nearby door open, and Inuyasha ran up to her cell. Her heart was beating away. "Inuyasha, is that really you?" she asked. "Yes." he said, his green eyes meeting hers. _Wait, Inuyasha has brown eyes._ Disappointment started creeping in._ Who is this, then?_ "What happened to your eyes?" she asked.

Inuyasha sneered, and his form changed into Mazutear's before her eyes. "Your pathetic boyfriend was never here. I just wanted to see the look on your face." Kagome started crying, and she shouted, "He's not just my boyfriend! He's my husband now, and when he gets here he's going to KILL you!"

Mazutear cackled away. "You stupid girl. He's already here." She gasped, hope flickering again. "However, he will soon be my servant." He opened up Kagome's cell and grabbed her around the waist. The colors around them looked wavy. _Not again…_ Kagome thought.

Mazutear had teleported them to the highest chamber in the castle, where they had a good view of the snowfield out front. In the distance, Kagome could barely make out…

"Inuyasha!" she screamed as loud as she could.

Inuyasha barely heard it, but he heard Kagome call his name. _She's alive!_ **Mazutear's personal chamber. The highest one up. See it?** _Yeah. Let's go kick some ass!_ The biggest army Inuyasha had ever seen had gathered in front of him. _There's got to be at least a hundred-thousand of them!_

"**Inuyasha!**" he heard Mazutear yell, his voice echoing. "**Here is my final test for you! Use your demonic powers to slay my army, or your woman dies!**" _Damn! I don't have my powers! Why would he-_

In mid-thought, Inuyasha felt something pulse. He looked down at himself, and felt his true demon form taking over. **No! It was a trap the whole time!**

His demon blood awakening, Inuyasha's hair turned from jet black to the pure silver everyone was used to seeing. His claws and fangs were back, but they were _longer_. He started snarling, knowing it was too late.

Then it was over. The army, unsure of what to do, just stood there. He opened his eyes, showing them their blood-red intensity. He realized that the army was made up of all humans, and started laughing.

"Charge!" the commander shouted, and Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha waited for the army to approach.

When they did, they started dropping like flies, blood flying everywhere. Inuyasha was slaughtering them, one after another, smiling the whole time. Every weapon that got near him ended up in its owner. Every man that got close to him ended up in at least two pieces.

Soon, the soldiers were losing their footing in the huge pool of blood that had formed at Inuyasha's feet. He jumped into the middle of them, and started killing them even quicker. Try as they might, not a single man so much as touched Inuyasha.

By time Miroku and the others arrived, Inuyasha had finished them all. He was standing there, covered in blood, laughing to himself, when he caught their scent. Kirara hurried over to him, and he jumped in the air. On his way back down, he brought his claws down and gave Shippo a deep gash on his arm.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" he asked, just to be punched so hard he flew back into the trees. "Inuyasha, stop!" Miroku shouted, just to be scratched down his entire torso. Sango threw the Hiraikotsu at Inuyasha, hoping to subdue him somewhat. Instead, he caught the boomerang and threw it back, knocking her down.

Miroku got up and threw a sacred sutra at Inuyasha. He ripped it to shreds with a single swipe of his hand. Miroku ran up to Inuyasha, grabbed him by the shoulders, and yelled, "Inuyasha, it's us! Stop this! We're your friends!"

Inuyasha just laughed and swiped at Miroku's face, narrowly missing. Before Miroku could move, however, Inuyasha gave him a good uppercut that sent him into a backflip. Miroku landed on his face, unconscious.

Sango had her sword drawn and ran at Inuyasha. She threw her chain around his wrist and pulled, hoping to get him on the ground. Inuyasha just pulled back, and Sango was flying towards a killing blow.

As loud as she could, Kagome screamed, "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha's face hit the ground, and Sango flew over him. Mazutear appeared in front of them, holding Kagome. "Enough of this!" he yelled, throwing Kagome to the ground. "Inuyasha, kill her!"

Inuyasha seemed to struggle inside for a moment, then started towards Kagome. She gasped, and said, "Inuyasha, don't listen to him! He's the bad guy, not me!" "Inuyasha, kill this woman. She is the only thing stopping you from becoming the full demon you've wanted to become for so long."

Sango started running towards Mazutear, sword in hand. Before she could make it, Mazutear pointed at her, and she dropped to the ground, unconscious. "Inuyasha, do it." Kagome, still hoping she could talk some sense into him, said, "Inuyasha, I love you! You said you loved me, too! If you meant it, show it!"

Inuyasha was right over Kagome by now, and he started shaking his head side to side, snarling. _So he's still there!_ she thought. _This worked once…_

"Inuyasha, please!" she yelled at him. He looked up to the sky and let out a cry that sent chills down her spine. He ran over and punched Mazutear in the face, sending him flying. Inuyasha crouched down, and when he looked up, his eyes were back to the dark amber color they originally were.

He looked around at all the bloodied corpses, then down at the blood on his hands. Barely able to speak, he said, "K-Kagome, I…What did I do?" Kagome started running to him, but looked up and said, "Stay away!" Confused, she stopped and asked, "Why? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" he mimicked her. "Look at me. I'm a monster, and I don't want to hurt you." "Inuyasha." she replied, walking towards him. "You weren't yourself. It's okay…" Small tears in his eyes, Inuyasha said, "What if it comes back, and I use these claws on you?" He shuddered at his own thought.

"I hate to interrupt your little _reunion_, but it's time for both of you to die." Mazutear said, ready to battle.

**the song Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace (disclaimer: don't own the song or the band) was playing in my head when Inuyasha was slaughtering the humans. it was epic. epic battle comin' soon! (prob after i get a few reviews). catch ya laters!**


	14. Decisive Battle

**OMG! the epic battle's here! what will happen? read to find out!**

"Are you ready to give me your sword, Inuyasha?" Mazutear asked him. Inuyasha, his fear of himself mostly forgotten, stood up and said, "Hell no! I'd die before I gave you my Tetsusaiga."

"Fool." Mazutear replied. He waved his hand in the air, and Inuyasha felt his demon side returning. He doubled over, hoping he could keep it controlled.

He couldn't. His demon took over, and Kagome gasped. _No…_she thought. _Why?_ Inuyasha slowly advanced towards Kagome. Kagome, however, just stood there.

Soon, he was standing right in front of her. Mazutear commanded Inuyasha to kill her again, while Kagome looked him in the eye. Inuyasha raised his hand, fighting it with all he could. He readied to strike. Kagome still stood her ground.

He brought the hand down.

Kagome fell backwards, her clothes ruined, blood oozing from the cuts on her arm. The smell Kagome's blood reached Inuyasha's nose, and he almost lost it. **Kill her!** _I smell her blood! She's in trouble!_ **Save her!** _But I have to kill her?_ **No, I…**

A half-demon once more, Inuyasha looked to Mazutear, and yelled, "No more games! Fight me, bastard!"

"As you wish." Mazutear replied before quickly fading to Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha spun and swiped at him, but he flew up just in time.

Kagome got up and started running to Inuyasha, when he yelled, "Stay away, Kagome! I've got this!" He drew the Tetsusaiga, fully transformed. Mazutear saw the sword and said, "A perfect sword in many ways. If you will not give it to me, I will take it from your corpse and kill your woman with it."

"Just you try it!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped towards Mazutear. He flew to the side, however, dodging Inuyasha entirely. "You're not worthy to wield such a sword." Mazutear told him. "You _depend_ on it, and as a result, you're too slow to ever hit me."

Inuyasha, who had been pissed off by Mazutear's taunting, yelled to him, "Oh yeah? Take this! _Adamant Barrage!_" He swung his sword, and the adamant crystals flew towards Mazutear. Suddenly, there were hundreds of him. Each one of his copies shielded him from the crystals. After his copies were gone, Mazutear seemed pained.

Mazutear drew his own sword, electricity surrounding the blade. He swung it at Inuyasha, only to be blocked by Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha felt a small vibration from the electricity even on Tetsusaiga's handle. _Better be careful._ he thought.

"Like _my_ sword?" Mazutear asked. "It's called Raiden, and it's got enough electricity swirling it to fry you just from touching it." "It won't matter if I cut off your hands!" Inuyasha said, kicking Mazutear in the chest, sending him back a few feet.

Inuyasha rushed Mazutear, but Mazutear made hundreds of doppelgangers. "You really are a fool." he said. "You really think you can win, don't you?" "I know I can!" Inuyasha said, raising his sword. The blade glowed yellow, and Inuyasha brought it down, unleashing his attack. "_Wind Scar!_"

He saw hundreds of eyes widen just before the Wind Scar cut them all down. When the dust settled, Inuyasha snorted and said, "This guy was all talk." "Oh, really?" Mazutear asked from his position in the air. Inuyasha turned around to face him. "Fight me, coward!"

Mazutear's eyes narrowed, and he said, "No one calls me a coward." He slowly descended until his feet rested on the ground. "Use your attack again, if you can." Inuyasha sneered. "It's your life. _Wind Scar!_"

Mazutear simply held Raiden in front of him, and his sword absorbed the attack. He raised Raiden into the air, and the blade glowed yellow. "You see," he started, "there's something other than the electric energy that sets Raiden out from other weapons. If I block an attack with it, it _learns_ the move, and lets me use it at will." He smiled, and unleashed a Wind Scar.

Inuyasha heard the twang of a bow, and a sacred arrow flew past his head. He turned around to see Kagome standing there, bow in hand, and she yelled, "Hurry, Inuyasha!" "Right!" he hollered back.

He brought the Tetsusaiga over his head, readying his attack. With a quick downward slash, he yelled, "_Backlash Wave!"_ His attack turned Mazutear's Wind Scar against him, and with the combined might of Kagome's sacred arrow, he knew he would not survive. He let out a cry of defeat, then he was no more.

Inuyasha suddenly felt tired. In fact, his vision was getting blurry. He barely saw Kagome running towards him, shouting something, before he blacked out, feeling the blood from the men he'd killed splash his face. _Kagome…_

Then nothing.

**what'd ya think? epic or no? either way, ur review means more than u would think. laters!**


	15. Epilogue

**epilogue is here! it's almost over...what's gonna happen? enjoy!**

Three days later, Kagome was back in Kaede's village with her friends. Inuyasha hadn't woken up since the battle with Mazutear.

She was sitting alone in Kaede's hut with Inuyasha. She was hoping he'd wake up soon. _He looks so peaceful…_ she thought.

Suddenly, Inuyasha moaned, and in a low, weak voice, muttered, "Kagome…" His eyes opened, and he looked over to her. Kagome crawled over to where he was. "You're awake." she said with a smile. "About time."

Inuyasha sat up, noticing his shirt was gone. "How long was I…?" he asked. "Three days." His eyes widened as he remembered what had happened. He tried sitting up quickly, but he hurt all over and fell right back down. Kagome hurried over to him and said, "Be careful."

"Kagome," he started, "I hurt you." Tears were forming in _his_ eyes. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't strong enough to stop…" Kagome just smiled at him and said, "It wasn't your fault. You were under Mazutear's control. So don't look so down." "Miroku, Sango, Shippo, are they-" "They're fine." she cut him off. "They all just needed some bandages and some rest, but other than that, they're perfectly fine."

Inuyasha looked down at his chest and asked, "Where's my shirt?" Kagome walked over to a table and grabbed it. She brought it over to him, saying, "Sorry, I needed to take it off. Mazutear got you without you realizing it. It looked really nasty. I'm so glad you're okay."

He took his shirt and put it on. Then, he suddenly remembered his promise. "Hey, Kagome." he said. She looked over to him, and he said, "We still have to go to your time, right?" He slowly got up, and against Kagome's warnings, they walked out of the hut.

So they went to the Bone-Eaters' Well, and came out in Kagome's time. They walked in, hand in hand, and Kagome told her family about their engagement. Inuyasha just sat there and blushed, answering questions from them with simple 'Yeah's' and 'No's.' After some chatter with her family, Kagome dragged Inuyasha up to her room. When they were both sitting on her bed, she said, "Inuyasha, I have a question." "What is it?" Inuyasha asked her. "What's your last name?"

He thought for a moment, and said, "To tell you the truth, I don't remember. Why?" "Because," Kagome replied, "what am I going to change my last name to after the wedding?" Inuyasha looked like he'd seen something traumatizing, and said, "_Wedding?_ Who says we're having a wedding?"

Kagome got annoyed and said, "Well, how are we supposed to get married without a wedding?" "Well," Inuyasha said, "I was hoping we could just not have one and say we did." "Oh, come on Inuyasha!" she whined. "Why not?" "Why not?" Inuyasha mimicked her. "Because it's stupid!" Kagome gasped, and Inuyasha continued. "We just get ourselves to look all pretty just so we can kiss! We can do that without a wedding!"

"Inuyasha, please?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha's eyes widened, and instinctively said, "Okay, Kagome." _Wait, what?_ he thought. _It happened again!_ Kagome noticed what happened, and said, "Oh, I get it. You can't say no if I say 'please,' can you?" He scowled at her, and said, "Of course I can!" "Oh, really?" Kagome asked him, a sinister smile appearing on her face. "Okay, please take your shirt off."

Inuyasha's eyes widened again, and he said, "What? Why?" Kagome, in her sweetest voice, said, "Please, Inuyasha?" He looked at her for a second, then took his shirt off. _Damn it!_ he thought. _She's right!_

Kagome giggled, and said, "See?" Realizing something else, she said, "Inuyasha, there's one more problem." "What now?" he asked." "We're gonna have to have two weddings." Inuyasha looked ready to scream. "No way." he said sternly. "You're lucky you can get me to look that stupid once. Why do we need _two_ anyway?"

Kagome god mad, and said, "Geez! Can't you just listen without getting mad? We'll need one for both your time _and_ mine!" She crossed her arms and turned away from him, pouting.

Inuyasha just scooted closer to her and put his arm around her stomach. "Okay, Kagome." he said. "If you really think we need two, we can have two. Just promise me one thing." She looked over at him, ready for almost anything. Except for what came.

He kissed her, and afterwards, said, "Just don't make any more surprises." She smiled at him, and said, "Maybe." He smiled back, muttering, "Good enough."

"But back to what I was talking about earlier." Kagome said. Inuyasha just looked at her, and said, "What will I change my last name to?" Inuyasha thought for another moment, his grip on Kagome tightening slightly. His face lit up, and he said, "How about _I_ take on _your_ last name?"

Kagome gasped, and said, "Really?" Inuyasha said, "Well yeah. What's the big deal? We need to have the same last name, right?" She smiled and leaned into his chest. They sat like that, until her radio caught their attention by ending the song that had been playing.

The D.J. said, "This next song comes to us all the way from America. Here's _Psychostick_, with their hit, _This Is Not A Song, It's A Sandwich_."

The song started, and Kagome thought, _What a weird song. I guess it's okay, but why do they have to play it so much?_ Inuyasha, however, was intrigued.

_I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, this is a song._

_Well I guess I just have to show ya, exactly where you are wrong!_

_Why aren't you hearin' the cheese? Why aren't you feelin' the ham?_

_If you don't listen you'll miss it, you don't understand!_

"Kagome, what is this?" Inuyasha asked. "It's a radio." she answered. "I know that. But how is it playing a sandwich?" "It's a song, Inuyasha." she told him. "Listen, they've got a lot of proof."

_It couldn't be a dam 'cause it doesn't have a beaver,_

_It's not the TMB 'cause it doesn't make you wait._

_It couldn't be a taco 'cause it isn't very crunchy,_

_It couldn't be an Olsen 'cause it isn't Marry Kate._

_It can't be dirty dancing 'cause it doesn't make you vomit,_

_It couldn't be an iron 'cause it doesn't burn your face._

_It couldn't be Bruce Campbell 'cause it isn't freakin' awesome,_

_It couldn't be a keyboard 'cause it doesn't have a space, bar!_

"Kagome, what's a Bruce Campbell?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome laughed, saying, "He's an actor from America that played in a few cheesy movies. His best ones are the Evil Dead movies." "What's Evil Dead?" he asked. "An old, zombie-type movie that takes place in the woods." she answered. "Oh."

_This is a song. NO IT'S A SANDWICH!_

_Uh, but it's a song. NO IT'S A SANDWICH!_

Kagome turned her radio off, and Inuyasha walked over to her desk, remembering when Kagome would usually be sitting there, doing her thing she called 'homework.' He sat in the chair, and looked over at her as she stood up.

"Inuyasha, look away for a minute." she said, stretching. He just stared at her, and she changed into the things she always calls 'pajamas'.

She laid down in her bed, and said, "It's getting a little late. I'm going to sleep, okay?" Inuyasha just smiled and said, "Okay. Good night." Kagome, already half asleep, mumbled, "Good night." then something else he couldn't understand. He knew what she'd said, though, and said, "Love you too."

Later that night, while Inuyasha was looking through one of Kagome's things she called her 'yearbooks,' he heard her tremble. He looked over to her, and saw that she'd almost completely kicked her blanket off in her sleep. She continued to shake, so Inuyasha grabbed the edge of the blanket and covered her up with it.

Before he'd let go, Kagome grabbed his wrist. Her eyes barely open, she pulled him into her bed. He laid down with her, wrapped his arm around her waist, and was asleep in minutes.

A few days later, they got married in Kagome's time. Inuyasha had whined about wearing the suit for some time afterwards, until they went through the well and got married in his time. Kagome complained afterwards about how almost pointless it seemed, with no rings, flowers, suits, dresses, and such. But they were both happy they could finally be together as a married couple.

A little less than a year later, Kagome and Sango gave birth on the same day. Kagome and Inuyasha had a boy that looked almost exactly like Inuyasha, except with Kagome's eyes. Miroku and Sango had twins, a boy and a girl, each looking a lot like their corresponding gender parent.

Surprisingly enough, Inuyasha had been the most excited about being a parent, and he didn't hide it. Shippo was almost as excited as Inuyasha, always getting worked up about how fun they'll be to play with. Miroku told them that he wanted many more kids, while Inuyasha said he wanted maybe one or two more. Kagome and Sango both said they didn't want any more. "Why would we want to go through _that_ kind of pain again?" Kagome had asked Sango. "Beats me." Sango said.

Inuyasha, holding his son, asked, "Hey, Kagome, have you thought of a name yet?" Kagome, embarrassed, said, "Well, no. Sorry…" Inuyasha beamed, and said, "Well, I've got one." Kagome smiled and told him, "Okay, you name him then." Inuyasha looked down at his son and said, "What would you think if I named you Inukashi?"

Kagome smiled, thinking, _I like that name. It fits him well._ Inukashi smiled and grabbed his father's nose. Inuyasha laughed, and Sango said, "You didn't already have a name thought up?" Inuyasha and Kagome both shook their heads, and Sango snickered a little. "Sorry." she said. "I didn't mean to be rude, it just seems like something the two of you would do."

"Okay then, now that we're talking about it, what are the twins' names?" Kagome asked. Sango looked over at her, but Miroku quickly cut in, saying, "Mantosu and Sirka." He smiled over to Sango, who returned it with one of her own. Kagome and Inuyasha did the same thing, and they all thought about what the future holds for them.

**and it's over. there may or may not be a sequel...if there is, i will let any reviewers know. anyway, thanks for reading the story, and expect another Inuyasha fanfic comin' sometime...catch ya later.**


End file.
